WoW Sanasto
A A/S/L = Age/sex/location, Ikä/sukupuoli/asuinalue. Käytetään aika harvoin. AB = Arathi Basin, Battleground jossa vallataan kontrollipaikkoja Add = kesken taistelua siihen liittyvä ylimääräinen vastustaja AFK = away from keyboard, poissa näppäimistön ääreltä. Tarkoittaa ettei pelaaja pelaa ole juuri sillä hetkellä pelaamassa vaikka hahmo onkin kirjautuneena peliin. Aggro = mobin huomio. Aggrolla viitataan siihen kenet ryhmästä sen kimppuun hyökkäävä mobi kokee uhkaavimpana, ja kehen se siis hyökkää AH = Auction House, huutokauppapaikka. Näitä löytyy jokaisesta pääkaupungista, sekä suurimmista neutraaleista kaupungista Alt = alternative character. Joku muu hahmo kuin mainisi (main = hahmo jolla useimmiten pelaat) AoE = Area of Effect, vaikutusalue. Kyky joka vaikuttaa kaikkiin tietyllä alueella oleviin pelaajiin. Yleensä AoE:stä puhuttaessa tarkoitetaan AoE vahinkoa eli vahinkoa kaikille tietyllä alueella. AP = Attack Power, hyökkäysvoima. Lisää fyysisten hyökkäysten, eli aseella tehtyjen hyökkäysten, aiheuttamaa vahinkoa ArP=Armor penetration, joka vähentää vihollisen armorin vaikutusta melee hyökkäyksiisi. AT = Arcane Torrent, verihaltioiden racial joka estää lähellä olevia vihollisia taikomasta kolmeen sekunttiin ja antaa manaa/energiaa jokaisesta mana tapista. AQ = Ahn'Qiraj, lvl 60+ raidi-luolasto Silithuksessa AV = Alterac Valley, battleground jossa yritetään tappaa vihollisen kenraali B BE = Belf = Blood Elf, Verihaltia BF = Blood Furnace, lvl 61-63 luolasto Hellfire Penisulassa BF = Blood Fury, racial joka antaa pelaajalle lisää attack poweria mutta vähentää parantamisen tehoa 50% BFD = Blackfathom Deeps, lvl 20-28 luolasto Ashenvalessa buff = buffi, hyödyllinen taika (esim. priestin stamina -buffi joka lisää elämäpisteidesi maksimimäärää) BB = Booty Bay, goblinien kaupunki Stranglethorn Valessa. bb = bye bye, Hei hei BC = Burning Crusade, The Burning Crusade -lisäosa WoW:iin. BG = Battleground (taistelualue, jos sen haluaa suomentaa), jokin PvP instansseista. BM = Black Morass, lvl 69-70 luolasto Caverns of Timessä BM = Beast mastery, yksi metsästäjien talenttipuista brb = be right back, tulen kohta takaisin. Sanotaan usein kun pitää poistua koneelta pikku hetkeksi BRD = Blackrock Depths, lvl 48-60 luolasto Burning Steppeseillä BRS = Blackrock Spire, lvl 53-61 luolasto Burning Steppeseillä. Sisältää LBRS:n (Lower Blackrock Spire) sekä UBRS:n (Upper Blackrock Spire) BoK = Blessin of Kings, paladinin siunaus joka antaa 10% kaikkiin statteihin. Vain paladiineilla jotka ovat laittaneet talentteja protectioniin BoM = Blessing of Might, paladinin siunaus joka antaa attack poweria BoW = Blessing of Wisdom, paladinin siunaus joka antaa manaa BoSalv = Blessing of Salvation, paladiinin siunaus joka vähentää kohteen tekemää threatia. BS = blacksmith, eli seppä. Joskus myös (pienellä kirjoitettuna) bs = bullshit, hevonpaskaa BiS = Best in slot, eli paras mahdollinen varuste / ase kyseiselle hahmoluokalle. Esim. Tier8.5 kypärä on BiS soturille C CoT = Caverns of Time. Tanariksessa, sisältää 3 luolastoa CC = Crowd control. Eli stunnit, sapit, polymorphit yms. D DC = Disconnect, tarkoittaa että nettiyhteys meni poikki/menee poikki DD = Direct damage, suora vahinko. Skilli joka tekee vahinkonsa heti osuessaan vastustajaan debuff = vahingollinen taika. Esim. magen slow joka hidastaa pelaajaa DiM = Dire Maul, lvl 54-61 luolasto Feralaksessa Ding = Kun joku sanoo "ding", hän tarkoittaa sillä että sai levelin. Sana tulee siitä että Everquest -pelissä levelin saadessa kuului "ding" -ääni. DKP = Dragon Kill Points, monet raidikillat laskevat kuvitteellisia dkp -pisteitä jakaessaan loottia jäsenilleen DL = Drain Life = manaajan taika joka siirtää elämää viholliselta pelaajalle DM = The Deadmines, lvl 16-24 luolasto Westfallissa DND = Do not disturb, älä häiritse. DOT = Damage Over Time, vahinko ajan kuluessa. Skilli joka tekee vahinkoa tietyn ajan osumansa jälkeen DP = Dark Pact, manaajan talentti joka siirtää elämää petiltä manaajalle DPS = damage per second, vahinkoa sekunnissa. Termillä viitataan joko siihen kuinka monta pistettä vahinkoa sekunnissa tekee, tai että jonkun halutaan toimivan ryhmässä dps:änä, eli vahingontekijänä E EotS = Eye of the Storm, battlegound jossa vallataan kontrollipaikkoja ja ryöstetään lippua exp = experience points, kokemuspisteet F ffs = for fuck's sake, nyt jumaluta. Kirosana. FotM = Flavor of the Month, kuukauden maku. Termillä tarkoitetaan luokkaa joka sai viime patchissä buffia verrattuna muihin luokkiin, ja jota monet siksi pitävät sillä hetkellä parhaana luokkana. FP = Flight Path, lentoreitti fps = Frames Per Second, ruutua sekunnissa. FPS kertoo kuinka monta kertaa sekunnissa tietokone päivittää kuvan. Jos fps:säsi on huono, pelikuva tuntuu nykivän, ja se tekee pelaamisesta hankalaa G gief = give, anna gl = good luck, onnea GM = Game Master, Blizzardin peliä valvova työntekijä. GM = Guild master, killan johtaja GM = Grand Marshal, entisen PvP systeemin korkein arvonimi alliancen puolella (Horden vastaava arvo on HWL) GM = Gold Mine, yksi Athari Basin taistelukentällä olevista kontrollipisteistä gz = gratz = congratulations, onnea/onnittelut H hf = hafe fun, pidä hauskaa HoT = Healing over time, elämää ajan kuluesssa. Taika joka antaa elämää tietyn ajan kuluessa hp = hit points, eli elämäpisteiden määrä hps = hit points per second, eli elämäpisteitä sekunnissa. Tällä voidaan mitata joko healerin tekemän healauksen määrää, tai ottamasi vahingon määrää HS = Heartstone, tällä tarkoitetaan usein poistumista Heartstonea käyttämällä. HS = Heroic Strike, sotilaan skilli jota käyttäessä seuraava isku tekee hieman enemmän damagea HS = Healstone, manaajan luoma esine joka toimii kuin healing potion HWL = High Warlord, entisen PvP systeemin korkein arvonimi Lauman puolella ( Liittouman vastaava arvo on GM) I IC = In Character, tätä käytetään kun roolipelatessa puhuu "hahmona" eli "hahmon näkökulmasta" IC = In Combat, taistelussa IF = Irongorge, kääpiöiden pääkaupunki. Sijaitsee Dun Moroghissa imo = in my opinon, minun mielestäni imho = in my honest opinion, minun rehellinen mielipiteeni on että... inc = Incoming, tulossa. Sanotaan kun hyökkääjä on tulossa ryhmää kohti J JC = jewelcrafter/jewelcrafting, koruntekijä/koruntekeminen K kite = aiheuttaa vastustajaan vahinkoa, sekä samanaikaisesti juosta karkuun ja pysytellä sen iskuetäisyyden ulkopuolella, niin ettei vastustaja pääse iskemään takaisin. Metsästäjät ovat tässä hyviä KOS = Kill on sight, tällä viitataan siihen että joku tappaa toisen heti kun näkee (lähinnä PvP:ssä käytetty termi) L Latency = latenssi, aika joka omalta tietokoneeltasi kuluu lähettää tieto tekemisistäsi pelipalvelimelle, ja saada palvelimen vastaus. Jos latenssisi on korkea, huomaat sen siitä että joudut odottamaan pelin reagoivan käskyihisi Lag = Lagi/lagaa. Lagaamisella tarkoitateen että yhteys WoW:in palvelimeen on huono, tai palvelin jostain syystä hidastelee. Jolloin aina kun yrittää tehdä jotain joutuu odottamaan hetken ylimääräistä että palvelin reagoisi pyyntöön. LBRS = Lower Blackrock Spire, lvl 53-61 luolasto Burning Steppesillä LF = Looking For. Tätä lyhennettä käytetään lähinnä silloin kun etsii jotakuta pelaajaa, esim. LF someone to craft = etsin jotakuta craftäämään LFG = Looking For Group, etsii ryhmää LFM = Looking For More, etsii lisää jäseniä jo olemassaolevaan ryhmään LF2M = Etsii 2 jäsentä lisää jo olemassaolevaan ryhmään (ja samalla analogialla LF3M = etsii 3 jäsentä, jne.) lol = Laughing out loud, nauraa ääneen. Tätä käytetään nykyään yleisesti aika monissakin merkityksissä, kun joku on hauskaa, kun joku tekee jonkun hassun mokan, kun joku on naurettavaa, tms. LoS = Line of sight, näkökenttä. Jos joku on näkökentän ulkopuolella (esim. esteen takana) häneen ei voi hyökätä ennen kuin saa hänet taas näkökenttäänsä. Ja jos olet ryhmäsi parantajan näkökentän ulkopuolella, parantaja ei voi parantaa sinua. loot = tällä viitataan kamoihin joita kuolleet vastustajat tiputtavat LM = Lumber Mill, saha. Yksi Arahthi Basin battlegroundin kontrollipisteistä M m8 = mate, kaveri Main = maini, hahmo jolla useimmiten pelaat. Useimmiten sama asia kuin korkeinlevelisin hahmosi Mara = Maraudon, lvl 40-52 luolasto Desolacessa MC = Molten Core, lvl 60+ raidi-luolasto Burning Steppeseillä MH = Main Hand, tarkoittaa oikean käden asetta mob = monster. Tällä termillä viitataan kaikkiin tietokoneen ohjaamiin vihollisiin MMO = Massively Multiplayer Online, massiivinen monen pelaajan online. WoW on MMORPG, eli massiivinen monen pelaajan online roolipeli. MotW = Mark of the Wild. Drudiin buffi joka antaa useampia statseja MS = Mortal Strike. Skilli jonka sotilaat saavat Arms -talenttipuusta. MT = Mana Tombs, lvl 64-66 luolasto Terokkar Forestissa mt = main tank, päätankki. (Raidilla) henkilö jolla on päävastuu mobien tankkaamisesta mt = mistell, virheviesti. Tarkoittaa sitä että joku lähetää vahingossa viestin väärälle pelaajalle tai chattikanavalle mt = Mana Tap, verihaltioiden racial joka vähentää manaa kohteelta ja antaa taikojalleen buffin, jonka avulla Arcane torrentilla saa manaa tai energiaa N NE = Nelf = Night Elf, yöhaltia newbie = newb = termi joka tarkoittaa uutta pelaajaa. On parempi sanoa newbie kuin newb, koska monet voivat kokea newb:in vähän loukkaavana. Ja vielä parempi olisi sanoa vain "new player" ninja = ninjalooter. Wowissa käytettynä termillä tarkoitetaan pelaajaa, joka (ryhmässä ollessaan) käyttää lootinjakosääntöjä hyväkseen ja varastaa esineitä jotka kuuluisivat muille ryhmässä noob = loukkaava termi, jolla voidaan viitata uuteen pelaajaan, mutta jota yleensä käytetään vain merkityksessä että 'joku on tyhmä'. Älä ikinä käytä tätä termiä toisesta ellet halua loukata häntä Nuke = Vihollisen mahdollisimman nopeata tappamista manasta tai agrosta välittämättä. Yleensä sanotaan kun tankki tai healer kuolee ja vihollinen on melkein kuolemassa NPC = Non player character, tietokoneen ohjaama hahmo O OG = Orgrimmar. Örkkien ja peikkojen pääkaupunki, sijaitsee Durotarissa OH = Off hand, tarkoittaa vasemman käden asetta omg = oh my God, herranjumala omw = on my way, olen matkalla/olen tulossa OOC = Out of Character. Tätä käytetään kun (roolipeliserverillä) puhuu muuten kuin "hahmona jota pelaa". /say ja /yell chateissä OOC -puhuminen on roolipeliservereillä kiellettyä OOC = Out of Combat, taistelun ulkopuolella/poissa taistelusta OOM = Out of Mana, eli manat loppu. Casterit eivät voi tehdä paljoa mitään ilman manaansa joten he usein ryhmässä ollessaan ilmoittavat tästä P PC = Player Controlled Character, eli pelaajan kontrolloima hahmo PK = Player kill, tappaa toinen pelaaja pst = please send tell, ole hyvä ja lähetä yksityisviesti Pull = Pullia, vetää oman ryhmän kimppuun seuraava vihollinen/vihollisryhmä PuG = Pick up Group, ryhmä joka on kerätty satunnaisista toisiaan tuntemattomista pelaajista. Esim. LFG -työkalun avulla PvE = Player versus Environment, pelaaja vastaan ympäristö. Tällä viitataan tietokoneen ohjaamia vastustajia vastaan taisteluun, sekä PvE -servereihin PvP = Player versus Player, pelaaja vastaan pelaaja. Tällä viitataan toisia pelaajia vastaan tapahtuvaan taisteluun, sekä PvP -servereihin ja PvP -alueisiin. R RAP = Ranged Attack Power, pitkän kantaman hyökkäysten voima. Lisää jousilla ja pyssyillä tehtyjen hyökkäysten aiheuttamaa vahinkoa. Ramp = (Hellfire) Ramparts, lvl 60-62 luolasto Hellfire Peninsulassa RFC = Ragefire Chasm, lvl 13-20 luolasto Ogrimmarissa. RFK = Razorfen Kraul, lvl 23-31 luolasto The Barrenseilla RFD = Razorgen Downs, lvl 33-41 luolasto The Barrenseilla rofl = rolling on the floor laughting, kieriskelee lattialla nauraen. Sanotaan kun jokin naurattaa roflmao = rolling on the floor laughting my ass off, kieriskelee lattialla nauraen hysteerisesti. RP = Roleplay, roolipelata RPG = Role playing game, roolipeli S SFK = Shafowfang Keep, lvl 17-25 luolasto Silverpine Forestissa SH = Shattered Halls, lvl 69-70 luolasto Hellfire Penisulassa SL = Shadow Labyrint, lvl 70 luolasto Terokkar Forestissa SL = Siphon life, manaajan dot (damage over time) skilli joka siirtää vihollisen elämää manaajalle SL = Soul Link, manaajan skilli SL/SL = Soul Link/Siphon life, manaajan talenteista samaan aikaa Soul Link ja Silphon life SM = Scarlet Monastery, lvl 28-44 luolasto jossa 4 siipeä, Tirisfal Gladeseilla SP = The Slave Pens, lvl 61-69 luolasto Zangamarshissa Spawn = Aikaisemmin tapettu mobi ilmestyy tyhjästä, eli "spawnaa" Spi = Spirit, hahmon ominaisuus joka nopeuttaa manan sekä elämäpisteiden kerääntymistä SS = Soulstone, warlock voi joka 30. minuutti antaa jollekin ryhmän jäsenelle Soulstonen, joka antaa tämän henkilön herättää itsensä välittömästi kuoltuaan henkiin sillä paikalla jolla hän kuoli ST = Sunken Temple, lvl 45-54 luolasto Swamp of Sorrowsilla ST = Stables, hevostallit. Yksi hallintapisteistä Arathi Basin taistelukentällä. stfu = shut the fuck up, vittu ole hiljaa. Kirosana. Strat = Stratholme, lvl 56-61 luolasto Eastern Plaguelandseillä STV = Stranglethorn Vale, lvl 30-45 alue Eastern Kingdomsien eteläisimmässä osassa SV = The Steamvaults, lvl 69-70 luolasto Zangamarshissa SW = Stormwind, ihmisten pääkaupunki. Sijaitsee Elwynn Forestin vieressä T tank = Tankki, tankata. Tankki on ryhmässä pelaaja joka houkuttelee mobit hyökkäämään kimppuunsa ja siten pois ryhmän heikompien jäsenten kimpusta. Sotilaat, paladinit ja druidit voivat hyvin toimia tankkeina. taunt = Kyky jolla tankki voi vetää toisen ryhmän jäsenen kimpussa olevan vihollisen aggron, eli huomion, välittömästi itseensä. Vain sotilailla on Taunt -niminen kyky, mutta tällä viitataan usein kaikkiin vastaaviin kykyihin TB = Thunder Bluff, taureenien pääkaupunki. Sijaitsee Mulgoressa threat = uhka. Tietokoneen ohjaamat vastustajat laskevat kuinka uhkaavana jokaista pelaajista pitävät, sillä perusteella mitä kukin pelaajista heitä vastaan tekee. Ja normaalisti hyökkäävät siihen joka on tehnyt suurimman määrän threattia. Kun mobi hyökkää pelaajaan sanotaan että pelaajalla on aggro thx = thanks, kiitos twink = twinkki, matalalevelinen pelaaja jota korkealevelisempi pelaaja on auttanut saamaan parempia varusteita, enchanttejan, jne. Yleensä twinkit ovat lvl 19, 29, 39, 49, jne. ja tehty PvP:tä varten ty = thank you, kiitos U UBRS = Upper Blackrock Spire, lvl 56-61 (10 miehen raidi) luolasto Burning Steppesillä. Vetäminen myös 5 miehen ryhmällä ihan mahdollista UC = Undercity. Forsakenejen (epäkuolleiden) pääkaupunki, sijaitsee Tirisfall Gladesissa W w8 = wait, odota WC = Wailing Caverns, lvl 16-24 luolasto The Barrenseilla w/c = wc = wrong chat, väärä chat. Sanotaan yleensä kun lähettää viestin väärälle kanavalle tai pelaajalle (sama kuin mistell) w/e = whatever, miten/mitä vain wipe = wipe tarkoittaa sitä että ryhmän kaikki jäsenet kuolevat. WotF = Will of the Forsaken, epäkuolleiden raciali joka tekee hetkeksi immuuniksi charmeille, fearille, ja sleepille. WoW = World of Warcraft WSG = Warsong Gulch, Battleground jolla pelataan lipunryöstöä WTB = Want to buy, haluan ostaa wtf = what the fuck, mitä vittua? WTS = Want to sell, haluan myydä WTT = Want to trade, haluan vaihtaa X XP = Experiense points, kokemuspisteet Z ZF = Zul Farrak, lvl 42-50 luolasto Tanariksessa ZG = Zul Gurub, lvl 60+ raidi-luolasto Stranglethorn Valessa